


Awkward Love

by misskoushi



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Jokes, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Manga & Anime, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskoushi/pseuds/misskoushi
Summary: Ever wondered how marriage life and engagement with Kageyama would be like?[News anchor! reader x Professional volleyball player! Kageyama]





	1. 1 | unromantic (kageyama tobio x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> a short series compiling the relationship between reader and kageyama

 

Honestly, you hadn’t thought about getting married, being with ‘the one’ since all you wanted to do was focus on your career of being an anchor at the moment.

People easily labelled you as a hopeless romantic and to say they were surprised to see you together with Kageyama was an understatement (since most of them thought that he was gay with Hinata but back to the story).

You were easily one of the best anchors at that point of time until today. Kageyama and you both. He was one hell of a volleyball player while you were a realistic anchor who seemingly reported everything with honesty and as one of the most successful anchors told your colleagues that “we are to report the truth and the truth only.”

Therefore, marriage never came to your mind but of course, being the unpredictable limited vocabulary and word choices person Kageyama was, he just had to do it, in the most unpredictable manner you could possibly think of.

It was during your company meeting when you phone buzzed. All eyes were on you as you took a quick glance at your handphone. With a quick wave of your hand, you dismissed your colleagues after instructing them as to what to do while wondering how important this was for him to call you when you were at work.

The minute everyone left, you picked up your phone and swiped the banner on the screen which read ‘♡Tobio♡’ with the snapchat logo at the side.

It left you puzzled as your screen brightened for a moment signalling that it was loading. Why exactly?

1\. Being the outdated person Kageyama was, you never thought that he will use the snapchat account you created for him (he asked you what snapchat was and you had to spend an hour teaching him how to use it since his fan on Facebook requested for him to do so).

2\. He still didn’t know how to use snapchat and dubbed it as the useless app because he didn’t know how to take selfies (more like he would glare at the screen and get scared by his own face).

3\. You two fought last night.

4\. He was playing volleyball.

5\. He was playing volleyball.

6\. He was playing **VOLLEYBALL** FOR GOODNESS SAKE.

Your questions were answered when an orange haired boy popped out on the screen, the other hand holding a peace sign with the caption saying, “Guess what (F/N)”.

The next photo loaded with Hinata running while taking a video. You turned on the audio as the words were blurry.

Frowning, you tapped the video as it replayed again, showing Hinata sprinting with your angry cinnamon roll running behind with his death face.

You crossed your fingers placing your phone down before your hand morphed into the prayer sign, “Rest in peace, I will remember you.”

God knows how you got into the newscaster family.

The audio continued playing as Hinata shouted “Kageyama has a surprise for you. Let me give you a hint, he is pl-.”

The video was cut off and Hinata was rolling while the phone was flying to somewhere else.

'I hope his phone doesn’t spoil. It was Daichi and the third years’ present to him after all.’ You thought before letting out a sigh.

The files you were carrying seemed light as you were originally thinking about lecturing your assistant who probably went off to her cubicle to watch 'Kuroko no Basket’. But a thought was stuck in your mind, what exactly is this surprise Hinata was talking about.

You sat on your office chair, letting out an 'oomph’. Thinking that you deserved a short break while the sky had darkened, you took a spin on your swivel chair while looking at the huge map of the areas you and Kageyama wanted to go. The blue pins were the areas your boyfriend wanted to go while the white pins were the areas you wanted to go.

Your eyes landed on a particular photo of a rare photo of Kageyama laughing while recalling the memories both of you shared.

It was during the summer as you were wrapped in a bundle of clothes, hoping it was a camouflage but obviously who in the right mind will dress in a black coat and sunglasses.

Caption obvious right? The two of you hid in the photo booth, trying to escape from the clutches of your fans. It was only then you two burst out laughing and a photo came out from the slot. Who knows why? Maybe it was magic? We will never know.

“Ah young love,” A familiar voice snapped you out of your thoughts.

You looked at your assistant and said sweetly, “About time you showed up. May I know what do you need?”

Your assistant shuddered at the sweetness of your voice which everyone knew was laced with venom which left you contented with your actions.

“Kageyama-san is downstairs. He has been waiting for you for almost 15min.”

You felt your heart pounding into a chest and were shocked that Kageyama would actually interrupt his practice to visit you. Unknowingly, your lips tugged and morphed into a gentle smile before turning into absolute mortification when you realised that he was visiting you after your big fight last night. Taking a few deep breaths in, you felt your breathing becoming normal as you let out a sigh. With a wave of your hand, you inaudibly dismissed your assistant.

“By the way, you should smile like that more often, you look so much prettier.” Your assistant complimented you and gave you a comforting smile, knowing exactly what you were going through.

“Thank you,” You somehow managed to stutter out; more preoccupied with the thoughts in your head than anything else.

“Well, it looks like it’s time to get drunk and fucked today. Kind of earlier than what I expected but as a bitch, what can I say?” You mumbled softly to yourself and began counting your footsteps until the lift to see how many steps it will take until your heartbreak. Jamming your finger into the button that read ‘first floor’, you wondered what you had done wrong in your current relationship.

It was true, scratch that, a fact that your relationships never lasted and that you were obsessed with work and school but that didn’t mean that you didn’t have feelings. You had only five ‘external’ relationships in your entire 28 year old lifetime. One of which was your relationship with your best friend, two was friendships that never lasted for more than three days and the second last was a relationship which you tricked yourself into thinking to make yourself feel like girl characters in shoujo manga who were as plain as plain jane. Not like you weren’t one yourself. Obviously, the last one was with Kageyama, the three-year relationship you had with your college dorm mate, Kageyama. According to sources, specifically Tobio’s seniors who claimed to be love experts, Noya-senpai and Tanaka-senpai had been pushing Kageyama to confess to you, even Tsukishima, the cold-hearted tall French fry was irritated by you and Kageyama denseness, causing him to play a part in the tragic play (a cliché play) to force your relationship to the next step.

The elevator let out a short ‘ding’ interrupting your train of thought. You composed yourself, mentally preparing yourself for a soon to be single status. Leaving the elevator, you left a trail of tears behind.

Making your way to the designated location, you puffed out your chest, hoping to leave at least a slight bit of dignity for yourself. Seeing the silhouette of the figure you were looking for, you mustered up your courage, waving to Kageyama while talking in a louder tone than usual to get his attention, “Tobio!”

You watched him as he fumbled with a something and shoved it into his coat. His hand backed against his head as he attempted to act aloof, “Hi (F/N).”

“Wassup man, Hinata sent me some kind of video saying you had a surprise for me and all that,” You spoke trying to contain the tear that was threatening to slip out any second.

Kageyama noticed your unusual behaviour and asked with concern, “What happened?”

It was as though everything you felt suddenly came loose and you began speaking at breakneck speed while crying, “I um… I… I just. I thought that you hated me. I thought that you didn’t like me anymore and that I was a mistake because I am so unromantic and I am not good enough for you. I’m so sorry that I can’t even be like those couples on Instagram who are like kissy kissy and like babe and honey. I just don’t know how to express myself because I am like a robot incapable of expressing emotions. Ithoughtthatyouweregoingtobreakupwithme.”

As Kageyama watched you blabber on while turning round and round like a duck, he swiftly pressed his lips against yours silencing you. Gently, he used his calloused fingers to wipe off the tear streaks on your face.

“When did I even say that I was going to break up with you? I love you so much (F/N). You are like the light of my life.” He whispered in your ear before saying, “Well originally I wasn’t planning on proposing here but fuck it.”

You covered your mouth as you watched him kneel down in front of the glass panels that had fireworks lighting up the sky saying, ‘marry me’.

“(F/N)(L/N), you have always been there for me and you have never once abandoned me. What I have in you is what every person in this world is searching for. Looking at you takes my breath away. You are so perfect but I would like to change only one thing… your last name. I love you so much and I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. (F/N) will you marry me?” He spoke while you teared up as every word left his mouth.

Little did you realise that there had been a crowd beside you who begin cheering, “Say yes! Say yes!”

“Yes, I would like to marry you!” You said while embracing him in a tight bear hug.

While the crowd broke out into cheers, he slipped the ring up your ring finger before pulling you in for a passionate kiss.

_“You once said that you were incapable of emotions. But even robots deserve happy endings, so let’s be **unromantic** together.”_

[extra]

“By the way, is there any chance that that line was taught by Oikawa-senpai?”

No response.

“Oh, Tobio-chan! How adorable! Back in the days, you would ask Oikawa-senpai to teach you how to serve. Hah, those were the good days. I should really write that down before I forget.”

Absolute silence.

“What did you say to him again? Oikawa-senpai, please teach me how to serve!”

“Shut up you dumbass. Why did I even propose to you in the first place.”

“Too bad, you told me you can’t get a refund just now lol.”

“Shut up dumbass.”

“Pft, Kei-kun was right, you really have a restricted range of vocabulary. Remind me to get you a dictionary for your birthday lol. Besides, is that the way you should treat your fiancée?”


	2. morning run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning runs with kageyama and reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was laughing at the video of Simon and Steve Rogers racing and I hope that I captured the relationship between Kageyama and his significant other well enough: www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2E1mL…

_“ On your left” is a term that is shouted at slow pedestrians, slow cyclists, slow skaters while passing on their left side, often used as an insult to indicate that someone is extremely slow_

“Thank you so much for making time to come over today. It is an actual honour to have you here with us today.  First of all, congratulations to your success and excellent plays in the recent national volleyball game, Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun,” the radio host, Kise Ryota settled down in his seat and spoke into the microphone quickly to which Kageyama blushed badly at the compliment.

“Thank you for having me here today,” Kageyama quickly replied, pressing his temples to soothe his hangover and taking a quick swig of water and mentally cursing Hinata for dragging him to the bar yesterday after a long practice while Hinata simply sniggered at his actions.

“So recently it has come to our attention that [#kageyamaonyourleft](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/kageyamaonyourleft) is trending on Twitter. Would you mind explaining to us the meaning of this hashtag?” Kise quickly glanced at his script with an amused smile adorning his face, implying that he was aware of the reason for said hashtag.

The second Kise finished his statement and the clip capturing the exact scene started playing, Hinata simply looked to the side, trying to suppress his laughter while the redness of Kageyama’s face intensified as he recalled the events that led up to today.

Picture this. Normally, couples would enjoy walking together with a dog accompanying them on their peaceful walk that usually consisted of hand-holding, telling lame jokes, communicating their life, spending quality time together and admiring the scenery around their neighbourhood.

Well, unfortunately, Kageyama was anything but normal and in fact, he enjoyed doing things out of the norms.

**Flashback start**

After the engagement, Kageyama and you decided to move in together, seeing that your busy careers seriously limited the time you spent together and Kageyama was actually happy to be able to spend quality time with you though he repeatedly stated that you would serve as a burden to him and act as a deadweight.

However, there was a major problem. As someone with years of experience in cross country, it was undeniable that you possessed some form of athletic abilities in which Kageyama was salty about. Aside from the fact that you were somewhat socially awkward, you were capable in your studies, attending Tokyo University which was the best university in Japan, you were dubbed as one of the most influential women (previously bachelorette) in the world at the age of 25 and you were someone that excelled well in your career. To tell the truth, if not for your parents’ hopes for you to become a newscaster, you would probably be a runner that represented Japan in the running category.

As your fiance, he was definitely proud of your success at such a young age and he celebrated your success together, eating together in fancy restaurants whenever volleyball training permitted him to and going on dates to Tokyo tower which he finally learnt, was not a transmission tower. However, your success also fuelled his competitiveness which was a trait that he brought with him after his graduation from Karasuno High School. He simply disliked losing and if there was one thing the both of you liked, it would be morning runs before work began.

Intense concentration was written all over Kageyama’s face as he attempted to soothe his breathing patterns, determined not to lose to someone that wasn’t an Olympian. It was meant to be a normal run in the morning until he had proudly declared to you early in the morning that he would go easy on you because you didn’t undergo the intense stamina training sessions that he was subjected to regularly. He knew that this was untrue because you regularly worked out in the gym to keep fit and had the stamina of a bull and you had calmly replied to him, “Sure Kageyama.”  _Challenge accepted._

He was proven wrong again at the intense pace that he had set for himself due to his competitive nature and his fear to lose because his pride and dignity was on the line and he began to slow down, starting to lose track of his stamina. Due to the success of the national volleyball team, people on the street easily recognised him as the rising star setter and attempted to approach him for an autograph but the scowl that was permanently stuck on his face said otherwise.

“On your left,” you whispered loudly as you passed by him, grinning to yourself as though it was a major accomplishment, speeding up once he had heard you. “ _SHut up (Y/N)_ ” was all he thought in his mind and he seriously wondered if you were Hinata in disguise with the insane stamina, thinking about how you still had the breath to talk when you guys were literally running a whopping 7-mile pace. Determined not to let the gap between the two of you widen and thus lose, he quickly wiped off his sweat with the sleeve of his dry fit shirt (that was soaked at this point in time) and caught up with you when you guys were at the pond area of the park while shouting vulgarities at you.

Unaware of the attention that he had received thanks to his harmless action and the fact that someone was recording this whole ordeal on Instagram, the two of you continued to run together. To the bystanders around you, you guys seemed like adversaries and were  **anything** but a  **normal** couple. You two were running neck to neck and at this point in time, you were pushing the limits of your tired out muscles while Kageyama was gritting his teeth so hard that you swore that you could hear it snap. People were shouting out encouragements to you, recognising you as the famous bachelorette that recently got engaged. Some people were even taking sides and betting on who would win while you attempted to flash bright smiles at them to get them to support you and boo at Kageyama to lower his morale.

Honestly, this seemed more like an election campaign right now.

Looking forward, you saw that you were approaching the corner of the park where a slope stood and a chin-up bar was oddly enough placed there. You took a glance at Kageyama and realised that there was no way you were going to win as you noticed that Kageyama was slowly pulling ahead of you and gave a smug smile, indicating that he was aware of that and you mouthed to him, “Screw you.” You were fully aware that Kageyama was better than you at inclined areas of running and considered the consequences of the decision that you had made at the last second.

Summoning your inner parkour self, you took a leap of fate and prayed that Kageyama would save you should you fail because you didn’t know how to swim and swung across the bars to arrive at the other side. You looked up to see Kageyama narrowing his eyes and shout out, “Don’t say it, don’t you dare say it.” Upon landing perfectly, you yelled to Kageyama before proceeding to sprint even faster, “On your left.”

“Come on!” a frustrated groan from the back of you fuelled your motivation to hasten your footsteps and dash even faster to the bench that signalled the finishing line which looked like a scene straight out of the cartoon. Giving a winning smile, you threw your hands up high and finally slowed down your steps.

Pointing to Kageyama in the stance that you knew Oikawa used to annoy Kageyama in his high school days, you held your arm by your hip, mimicking Kageyama’s actions in the morning and purposely lowered your voice to sound like Kageyama’s pitch, saying, “Next time, I will go easy on you.”

“Shut up you cheated, you idiot,” Kageyama clenched his sides, indicating that the stitches had started kicking in.

“It is called being resourceful and not being an idiot when there is an easy way out and for your information, you are the one that proposed to me so too late,” you reached for your toes easily without breaking a sweat, stretching your tired muscles.

You waved to the supporters on the opposite side of the park and yelled to the ones who betted that you would win, “Enjoy your free meal.”

Hopping onto the back of Kageyama’s back and hearing a faint “oof” from him, you were glad you had won the bet and teased, “Now for your walk of shame.”

“Onward you peasant!”

**Flashback end**

“I think that the video speaks for itself,” Kageyama stated after the laughter in the studio died down and proceeded to say, “The scores are currently 4 to 5, 4 to (Y/N) and 5 to me.”

“I am beginning to feel that (Y/N) was the one that went easy on you though. She looked effortless while she was running while you looked like you were in pain,” Hinata pointed out, ignoring the glare that Kageyama was sending to him.

“Better start working out before you become so slow that (Y/N) runs away from you,” Kise laughed and continued, “But this kind of confirms that you have a special kind of Chemistry between you two right? I mean it was very shocking when the rumours that the two rising celebrities were dating.”

Scratching his head, Kageyama was slightly embarrassed and looked down on the floor before answering, “I mean it is probably a bit surprising for me to say this but as a couple, we probably do things that are not very normal and it is hard for us to find time for one another. I think our interests and acceptance are probably the reasons why we are still together today and I am thankful for what she has ever done for me. Moving in together, we learnt to adjust to one another’s quirks and grow together. I am proud to say that I am her fiancé and I seriously love her to death even though I don’t really express it to her. I don’t think I have ever said ‘I love you’ to her in a long time so this pretty much affirms our relationship together.”

Hearing that, everyone let out an “aww” sound and even the cameraman started saying, “Goals, pure goals.” Once most of the people in the room settled down, Kise ended the interview, saying, “There we have it folks, the one and only rising star, Kageyama who shares his insights with us on marriage life.”

Honestly, Kageyama couldn’t wait to get back home to see your reaction when you saw the interview and he smiled softly, glad that he had married a woman like you despite how annoying you were.

**Omake**

“(Y/N), we are starting in 10 seconds,” the cameraman reminded you as you quickly drank a sip of water to quench your thirst, ignoring the hard copy script on your paper. Regaining your composure, you swiftly smoothed down your blouse and skirt, replying “Roger that.”

“Welcome back to Breaking News on Sunday Nights. I am (Y/N) and I will be your host today,” you gave your usual greetings and flashed a welcoming smile, proceeding to read the lines on the teleprompter.

Unaware that the video of you and Kageyama’s morning run incident had become viral, you continued delivering the news calmly and effortlessly, “Today, we have some breaking news with us. Last Sunday, Kageyama Tobio, one of Japan’s national volleyball team members was spotted in the Miyaji, Sanriku Fukko National Park with fiancée, (Y/N) (L/N). The two seemed to be engaged in a competition as they ran along the perimeter of the park. Before reaching the finishing line, the woman grabbed the chin up bar and leapt across the pond in order to win. The spectacle was captured by a bystander and the video he posted on Instagram has since spread like wildfire."

Upon realising what you were reporting on, your face quickly reddened and you tried to recover by continuing to say, “She beat Kageyama and she is proud of it.”


	3. period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kageyama buys pads for his s/o (significant other) for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: inspired by a confession from a guy buying pads for the first time for his s/o on a confession page  
>  

 

Moving in together meant several things, seeing each other more frequently, dealing with each other’s bullshit, cooking for one another, late night sleep parties and sharing one another’s belongings but for Kageyama, it also meant one more thing. Periods.

As a single child and someone generally surrounded by males, he was not exposed to anything that came close to what you called, “Hell’s flow”, “Niagara Falls” or “Satan’s early gift to me” and he often had to deal with the mood swings that came with your period when you two were living separately, coming over to calm you down with your favourite food.

He hasn’t had to deal with something so disastrous before given his limited knowledge with periods. One word: Pads. After work, you had decided to go out on a date to celebrate your recent promotion and your anniversary in April that you did not have the chance to celebrate because Kageyama was overseas in a national volleyball tournament. He was stretching his sore muscles, reaching for his toes when his phone suddenly buzzed and the photo of the two of you together during your engagement popped out.

Stopping his cool down, he reached out for his phone and swiped the green icon on the screen that indicated, ‘answer phone call.’

“Hello, Kageyama?” You asked in a questioning tone with a hushed whisper. Puzzled by your whispering, he answered back, “Is everything okay (Y/N)?”

“No, Kageyama, nothing is fine,” you hissed and he could imagine the grip on your phone tighten and then you proceeded to mumble inaudibly.

“What? (Y/N), I can’t hear you,” he replied in frustration, running his fingers through his black locks while the rest of his teammates stared at him weirdly.

“I am having the bloody form of Niagara falls right now,” he heard you murmur and his worries started to get the better of him as he realised that you were on your period since “Niagara falls” was a running joke and code name for your period.

“Do you need me to come over with milk chocolate tonight? We can watch reruns of The Notebook if you want,” he said clumsily though he cringed slightly, thinking about the last night you bawled your eyes out while watching said show.

“Gross, not the Notebook,” you remarked over the phone and he began to wonder if he actually knew you at all. One moment, you would be talking about the beauty of the Notebook and then the next moment, you would be talking about how disgusting the show was. What exactly did you want?

He heard you take in a sharp breath and then exhale deeply before pleading timidly, “Can you buy pads for me? I am kind of having an emergency here.”

“Pads…?” The volume of his voice began to lower down as Kageyama’s face visibly reddened at the object popping out in the conversation in embarrassment and he was afraid to attract unnecessary attention from his nosy team members. He imagined how awkward it would be to step into the store and attract stares as the only male in the feminine product section and heck, it would be even more awkward because of his lack of knowledge in this topic.

Thinking of the pleading tone of your voice, his decision was made and he quickly finished up his cool down before rushing to the shower stalls and rushed over to the convenience store.

Well, stepping into the feminine aisle, he was glad that he did not receive any attention from the general public as he adjusted the black mask to better cover his face. Staring at the wide selection of pads, he was a bit shook at the sheer size of the selection and tried his best to distract himself from the weirded-out stares that he was receiving from some of the women in the same aisle as him.

He quickly clicked out your contact and called you again, “(Y/N), which ones do I get?”

“The ones with wings, please. Not the non-winged ones, they never stick,” you said which desperately urging him to rush over faster.

“What the fuck?  _Wings? When the heck did pads learn to fly?_ ” Kageyama asked strangely, surprised by the technology that science had come to, a little louder than he should have.

“No, you idiot. get the fragrance-free, maxi ones, I swear if there is a period stain on my white pants, I will be shoving my ass in your face later on,” you said while he sweat dropped and replied, “Well, you couldn’t have picked a better day to wear those pants could you.”

Pressing his cell phone on his shoulder, he dropped a couple of long maxi pads with wings into the basket and got a couple more variations in case your shared apartment ran out and he heard you yell over the phone, “Well, who was the idiot that said that I should wear the white pants.”

“I seriously want to leave you in that toilet right now. Shut up (Y/N),” he sighed as he headed over to the cashier. That was what he said but the anxiety in his steps said otherwise and he heard you remark, “Don’t you dare.”

Kageyama’s courage earned him compliments from many ladies that witnessed his heroic actions. A woman even slapped her boyfriend and said, “Why can’t you be like him huh?”

He jogged over to the toilet that you had sent him an address to, passing the pads quickly to you. Well, needless to say, you were extremely thankful to Kageyama though your date was ruined.

**Omake**

“By the way (Y/N), have you ever considered trying other methods to deal with the blood? I never thought that a piece of cotton can get so expensive,” Kageyama asked, fingers intertwined with yours as the two of you walked up to the apartment complex while he held a plastic bag in the other hand.

“Well, I did try the menstrual cup once but it didn’t really end very well. I didn’t even tell you to buy this mountain of pads. What are you doing, trying to build a fort with the pads?” You gestured to the plastic bag in his hands, laughing as the pink on his face began to darken to two shades.

“I literally smelt 5 brands worth of pads (Y/N) to see if they were fragrance-free,” you laughed at his comment and said, “Reading the packaging label would have sufficed.”

His face was literally the same shade as the sunset that was painted across the skies. You couldn’t help but peck his cheek and laugh, “Kageyama, you are the biggest dork in the universe. I love you for that.”

“I love you too idiot,” he replied, smiling at the way you were laughing. A part of him couldn’t help but be glad that he met you.


End file.
